Tentação
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Shortfic romantica sem shipper definido... Usem sua imaginação! Adequem ao que vocês preferirem!


N/A: A fic me pareceu ser muito H/H, mas na verdade não tem um shipper definido. Ela simplesmente surgiu – e nem necessariamente como uma fic, ou como uma fic de HP, mas eu quis fazer dela uma. Espero que vocês gostem... Ah, sim, esta é uma obra completamente ficcional, qualquer semelhança de fatos é mera coincidência.

Tentação

Era sempre assim. Era só olhar para aquele rosto angelical e ele se desmanchava completamente. A parte racional da sua mente o alertava que aquela garota pertencia à outro – e que ele devia lealdade à esse outro, a esse amigo. Mas era esmagadora a presença dela, a delicadeza dos gestos, a doçura dos olhares que o deixava inebriado.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – havia um brilho nos olhos um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. – Você é um ótimo amigo.

Apesar de estar preparado para um frase nesse sentido aquilo fez algo dentro dele latejar de dor. Ela sabia – e muito bem – que o amor que ele tinha por ela não era apenas de amigo. Mas não, ele quem deveria se lembrar que ela tinha escolhido outro cara. Que tipo de amigo era ele?

- Eu também amo você. – respondeu, limpando a garganta. – E muito.

Partiu dela a iniciativa para o abraço, seu corpo encostando no dela, o cheiro doce vindo dos cabelos claros da garota sobre seu rosto. Seu desejo era de cobri-la de beijos, roubá-la para si mas, de novo... Que amigo era perverso o bastante para abertamente tentar atrair a namorada do outro pra si?

Era certo que ele já a desejava há muito mais tempo do que o outro. Mas esse outro era, acima d tudo, a escolha que ela tinha feito pra si. Cabia a ele aceitar que era a escolha dela. E que não tinha escolhido à ele.

Retribuiu o abraço aconchegando-a próxima ao seu ombro de forma que ele não pudesse olhá-la nos olhos e assim sentir-se tentado à fazer uma bobagem. Seria mesmo uma bobagem?  Ela sempre amaciara seu ego, alimentava sua esperança, retribuía seu amor – ainda que não com a mesma intensidade ou com o mesmo desejo. Seria um abuso tão grande beijá-la...?

As dúvidas eram cada vez mais fortes em sua mente. O que era mais importante? O amor dela, o carinho dela, tê-la ao seu lado ou mandar aquela amizade? Não seria nada bom para a produtividade do grupo, manter uma rivalidade, uma disputa declarada. Bem ou mal, antes de ser seu rival – e até mais que isso, - era seu superior. Estava acima dele em cargo e no coração daquela menina. Aquela menina, a coisa mais importante que ele tinha. Seu maior desejo. Ele era um vencido, devia assumir-se como um perdedor naquela luta. Ainda que sequer tivesse tido uma chance de provar seu valor, de lutar de verdade.

- Você é bom demais pra mim. – sussurrou.

Afastou-se dela o suficiente para ver seu rosto e suspirou, mais uma vez surpreso com a beleza simples dela, com sua meiguice.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem você! – Continuou. – Não sei mesmo. Não quero você longe de mim nunca!

- Eu não quero jamais me afastar de você, menina. – ele disse, os olhos nos olhos. – Você é a pessoa mais fantástica que eu já conheci.

- Você que é especial. E é ainda mais especial para mim. Eu amo você, sabia? Amo você.

- Não me diga isso. – ele murmurou, o rosto mais próximo do dela. – Não me tente.

- Não é essa minha intenção. – respondeu candidamente. – Eu jamais iria querer te perturbar.

Seria uma ótima piada se ela não soubesse que todas as noites ele dormia pensando nela e muitas vezes acordava enrolado nas cobertas, murmurando com frustração e com suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Ela era seu maior sonho – e também seu pesadelo, o desejo parecia infinito mas não parecia poder ser resolvido, realizado, perturbando sua mente noite após noite. Mas ele a amava. A queria, independente de tudo, e estava com outra garota, eram os braços dela, os beijos dela que ele realmente estava procurando.

- Acredito nisso. – ele falou. – E agradeço.

- Ah... Não agradeça! – ela exclamou, um tom apaixonado aparecendo em sua voz. – Você conquistou isso. É seu mérito.

- E você me conquistou. – respondeu sem medo.

Um sorriso orgulhoso apareceu no rosto dela ao ouvir as palavras dele, piscava os olhos seguidamente e a cada piscadela, abria ainda mais o sorriso. Então a confirmação de que a amava a deixava feliz e orgulhosa! Será que ele poderia desejar mais que isso dela?

- Provavelmente foi a minha maior proeza, te conquistar.

Seu sorriso tão perto, suas palavras lhe dando liberdade, a tentação que seus lábios apresentavam... Seus pensamentos começavam a se embaralhar por alguns momentos até que seu instinto falou mais alto e sua mão – sem que ele pudesse realmente avaliar o que estava fazendo – segurou-a pela nuca e a beijou.

Nada poderia prepará-lo para a sensação do toque da boca dela sobre a dele. Sentiu seus lábios queimarem, seus dedos tremiam, o coração disparado enquanto percebia que a boca dela estava entreaberta. Tentou fazer com que o beijo evoluísse mas ela se afastou.

- Não... – ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Não devemos.

- Você não quer? – sua voz saiu magoada contra sua vontade.

- Não devemos. Eu já fiz minha escolha, não...

Ele sentiu a raiva e a culpa crescerem dentro dele ouvindo as palavras dela. Aquilo não seria brincar com seus sentimentos? Não. Ela jamais seria capaz... ele que estava sendo cafajeste, ele que a estava tentando, a fazendo vacilar em sua devoção, ele era duplamente infiel, com o outro por estar a desejando sua namorada e com ela, por abusar de sua confiança.

- Não me confunda. – ela falou, sua voz leve. – Eu amo você mas, por favor, eu já escolhi...

Sua dor só aumentou ao encará-la ouvir suas palavras, e saber que tinha tido apenas uma prova do que tanto desejara. No fundo, sabia que agora seria muito mais difícil esquecê-la.

- E quanto eu vou ter uma chance...? – falou antes de conseguir se controlar.

- Não sei... – ela respondeu logo. – Não sei quando eu vou poder te dar essa chance... Quem sabe?

Sua mente tentou manter-se normal, mas seu coração voou alto. Seria sua um dia. Quem sabe.


End file.
